


Broken Hearts Club

by neverending_c_tech



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Heartbreak, High School Students NCT Dream, Love, M/M, OT8, Sad boi hours, fluff?, pls bear with me, potential stray kids references, slowly but surely, some swear words SORRY!, uwu, you make stray kids stay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_c_tech/pseuds/neverending_c_tech
Summary: Chanwas trapped in a cloud of his own guilt.Minhocould either help himself or help others... except her.Changbinwas consumed in fear of what could happen.Jisungmissed her more than she missed him.Hyunjindesperately wanted everything to piece together, but she made it worse.Seungminlost the willpower to do anything because of her.I.Njust wanted to celebrate with her.Felixwanted to follow her into the light.8 terrible mishaps, 8 broken hearts. Should they mend them?...or let them stay shattered?This is completely fictional and just based on their MV "Ex"!Also called "Ex".
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)





	1. prologue

\--

_"Goodbye, Jisungie."_

\--

**"Jisung hyung!"**

Said boy snapped out of his lingering daze and slowly looked up at the source of the voice...

**"I.N?"**

Jisung quickly noticed the sad smile painted on the youngest's face as I.N reached out his hand to him.

"We need to take you guys home, hyung." he explained, "You're drunk."

Jisung grabbed I.N's as he was slowly helped onto his feet. He finally noticed his friends standing right behind I.N.

 **Felix** 's arms wrapped around **Chan** 's left arm, with his right holding the car keys, **Hyunjin** was quietly sobbing into **Minho** 's shoulder, and **Seungmin** was sitting by the car, sleeping on **Changbin** 's shoulder.

"What the hell happened to them?" Jisung slurred, pointing at everyone. He was more worried for Hyunjin at the moment, however.

"Mm, we can talk about it when we get back to the dorms," Chan unlocked the car and everyone began piling in. Jisung took one last look at the house they were at. There were colorful and blinding flashing lights coming from the windows, and muffled music could be heard from the slightly open front door. It didn't hit Jisung yet that they were at a party that quickly turned into a big mess.

It did, in fact, hit that Jisung was outside waiting for someone before his friends came by. He tried to escape the maknae's grasp and return to the house.

"W-wait, I'm supposed to wait for-"

"No, she just broke up with you 15 minutes ago," I.N. replied, wanting to jog his hyung's memory.

"W-What?"

"That's why we were looking for you, Ha-" Minho rubbed his shoulder from his car seat.

"Hey, they're the ones who ruined your party!" A voice called from the front door.

"They're getting away!"

"After them!"

"We have to go now!" Chan eyed some of the intoxicated partygoers running out from the front door. Distant yelling was heard.

"No, no, no!" Tears began falling from Jisung's face as the rest of his sober friends quickly pulled him into the car. Changbin slammed the car door shut and Chan floored it... as fast and as far away from that house as his car could. The small angry mob could be seen trying to catch up to the car, but ultimately they stopped running.

As the rest of them buckled their seatbelts, Jisung buried his face into his hands, soaking them with his pool of tears.

"I'm so sorry, hyung," I.N traced circles on Jisung's back to help him calm down.

\--

"They got away," one of the people who tried to catch up reported as the group reentered the party.

"Whatever," Another began eating a bag of sour cream and onion chips.

"At least the girls are single now, especially **_her_** ,"

"Sorry that they screwed up your big bash, hyung,"

"It's okay, we'll deal with them later anyway,"

"What are ya gonna do now, **Jeno**?" the youngest asked.

"Now, she'll be mine." Said boy laughed. The rest of his friends chuckled along with him.

\--

After about a half hour or so, Jisung and his friends were nearly home, as everyone was asleep except for Chan, Minho, and a worried I.N.

With their heavy hearts, they had unofficially begun the **Broken Hearts Club**.


	2. sleepwalk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Members: 8  
> Identified Broken Hearts: 2
> 
>  **Hyunjin** is the one of the most dramatic and passionate members of the group.
> 
>  **Seungmin** is one of the smartest and softest members of the group.
> 
> When one of them is down, the other helps him back up. No matter what happens.

\--

_She reached for his hand._

_"Sungie, I-"_

_He caught her wrist and unintentionally gripped it harder than he should have._

_"Don't call me that anymore."_

_She gasped._

_"Just go, while we both still have our dignities intact."_

\--

_Hyunjin_

Some hours later...

The entire night was hazy for **Hyunjin**. Thanks to the great amount of alcohol in his system, he was barely able to help his drunken comrades, let alone get his own shit together. He barely recalled the ride back from the house, or even passing out from exhaustion on his own bed back from the dorm.

What he did remember, however, was her. He remembered it completely.

_"Why do you keep thinking you can fix everything?"_

_He remembered that stern look on her face. It wasn't the first time he saw it._

_"I'm trying my best to at least make things right, unlike you." he argued._

_"But we're a couple!"_

_"In your mind, sure. In reality, we haven't been for a while. I hope you wake up one day and realize that, because I can't help you with that anymore."_

_Her mouth went agape. But he didn't take his eyes off of her until he started to turn around and walk away._

_"You know what?" She curled her fists, " **You can't fix somebody you broke**."_

Those final words really stuck to him.

So much that Hyunjin's subconscious managed to wake himself up but everything was covered in darkness, with the moon being his only light source. His mind was clouded with guilt, regret, and everything in between. Something within him tugged in his heartstrings, but he could not figure out what or why at that very moment.

Eyes still closed, he groggily pulled himself up and began to wander out of the room.

His consciousness, still asleep.

His heart, broken.

and his mind, lost.

\--

_Seungmin_

**Seungmin** jolted awake and completely sobered up. He swore he heard something…

Before he went back to sleep, another quiet thump ringed in his ears. His suspicions were confirmed as he glanced at the other beds. Minho was still deep asleep in his bed, but Hyunjin was nowhere to be found.

He struggled to pull himself up from his bed as his brain tried to succumb into dreamland, but he managed to reach his phone amidst the darkness. As soon as Seungmin turned it on, his bright phone screen beamed at his face, waking him up even more.

"Sleep can wait, I guess." he mumbled to himself.

Now on a mission, he sneaked out of the room with his phone flashlight on.

He knew for a fact that the rest of the members were still asleep. He checked his phone and it was still in the middle of the night. Even I.N, the early bird, wouldn't be awake yet.

"Jinnie?" he whispered. Silence.

Seungmin deducted that he wasn't in the other bedrooms or else he would've heard screaming by now. He also checked out the bathrooms and kitchen and still no sign of his dear comrade, and there was no way that he would've made it outside by now.

That only left him with the living room.

As he finally stumbled in there, everything was clean and organized. Silence met him once again.

That was all there was. Just complete, absolute, unchanging-

_CREAK!_

Shit. Stupid floorboard.

"D-Dori?" a meek voice called back.

Hyunjin.

"No, it's Seungmin," he followed the voice and found something laying on the couch. 

He turned one of the dim lamps on to find Hyunjin curled up into a ball with his head against the wall. The couch was subtly stained with his tears.

At that very moment, Seungmin's heart completely sunk. He knew that everyone was going through a lot lately, especially himself, but Hyunjin had a rough few weeks recently. Seungmin sat himself down, turning his light off and putting his phone on the nearby table.

Maybe they shouldn't have gone to that party after all.

"P-please Dori," Hyunjin whimpered, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry," Seungmin wrapped himself around his friend, "She hurt you."

"I tried so hard to make it work," the sleeping lad continued to mumble as his tears continued to fall, "Why must life be so hard these days?"

It had been a brutal few weeks for everyone. But Hyunjin? He had it the worst.

Out of the members, Hyunjin feels and expresses his emotions the greatest. He would be the first to cry, but for good intentions. If someone bothered one of them, he'd be the first to throw hands. Should he find one of them crying, he would be the one to begin a group hug. Along with everyone else in the group, he deeply cares for every single one of them.

However… There would be very few times that Hyunjin would be the one in need of help.

 **This** is one of those times.

They have all been together for the past few years. Honestly, they grew up, cried, laughed, and lived together. They were truly a family.

Seungmin himself had only seen Hyunjin so vulnerable one or two times ago. But seeing him in such a wrecked mess, it broke his heart a lot. It took about a minute or so before he snapped out of his state of shock as he put a pillow under his friend's head.

" **You did and are doing your best right now, and that's all that matters.** " Seungmin assured him as he rested his head against Hyunjin's shoulder. Even while he did his best to fight off the drowsiness that's slowly taking over, he just wanted to be there for him. He had to... No, he wanted to.

"I sincerely promise we are here for you, and we want to be there for you like you are for us."

"But Dori-"

"Doesn't matter right now, and will never matter again." he hugged even tighter. Hyunjin took a deep breath, and his tears finally stopped. He finally sobered up.

"You need sleep, you snail," He slowly began to be aware of his surroundings once again.

"You need it much more than I do, Jinnie,"

Hyunjin slowly felt a great wave of both warmth and drowsiness spread through him. He matched his steady breathing with Seungmin's, who was fast asleep. As he slowly drifted back into dreamland, he heard Seungmin's light yet adorable snores.

"Thank you, Minnie," Hyunjin softly smiled as his eyes closed once again. In just seconds, both of them drifted off to dreamland together.

With Seungmin, finally catching up on the sleep he lost for the past few days.

Hyunjin, in a better and calmer state of mind.

\--

_some time later_

A phone's ringer quietly goes off for a few seconds, temporarily breaking the silence throughout the dorm.

Minho just tossed and turned a bit, but it wasn't enough to wake him up.

A few notifications could be seen on his home screen:

**Dori: just to warn you, you're gonna regret this.**

**Daehwihwi: hi hi, just wanted to check up on you! i hope you're doing okay, text me as soon as u can :3**

**Shotarotter: hey um… we need to talk to you later, lemme know when you're free**

**_One missed call from Jaemin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahhhh here's chapter one!
> 
> pls enjoy :3
> 
> ~ M


	3. hangover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Members: 8  
> Identified Broken Hearts: 2  
> Identified Seekers of Revenge: 2
> 
> **Jisung** wakes up in a dazed state.
> 
> **Minho** is ready to throw hands.
> 
> **Felix** is sleepy.
> 
> **I.N** still has the most brain cells in the group.
> 
> _hm..._

\--

_"Why can't you let me get the freedom that I deserve?"_

_She could see the growing fire in his eyes._

_"What_ **_you_ ** _deserve?"_

_She made a mistake. Tears began to fall from his face as he tried laughing his anger away to no avail._

_"It was never about me this whole time, wasn't it Soo---?"_

_A big mistake._

_"It was always about you, and your stupid_ _façade."_

\--

_Jisung_

Waking up the next morning was the least of his worries. That didn't mean he was safe from the hangover and felt a wrecking ball hit both his head and stomach.

"J--?"

It felt like he was still dreaming.

"--Sungie, wake u-"

The call ringed in Jisung's ears like a mere whisper. He could tell that it was I.N. from the manly yet high-pitched tone. Surprisingly, it almost lulled him back into dreamland until he was suddenly shaken into full consciousness.

"Hannie, I made breakfast!"

Jisung's eyes shot wide open and sat up, staring I.N. down. The fact that the younger didn’t use honorifics was besides the point.

"Tell me you're lying and that you didn't burn the house down,"

Chan popped his head through the open door with his bedhead still intact.

"Don't worry, I cooked this morning." he smiled.

Jisung tried standing up but the growing headache was too much for him, so his face fell back on the pillow as he groaned. The maknae was nowhere near surprised by that and opened up his medicine drawer.

"I'll bring food to you, just take this,"

Jisung had two small pills of ibuprofen and he quickly consumed them with the help of a glass of water by his bed.

"I don't even wanna ask what happened last night,"

I.N. smiled sadly in response as the elder closed his eyes in pain.

_That's the least of your worries, hyung._

-

_Minho_

Except for Jeongin and Jisung, the group were eating breakfast at the table together. While eating some rice, Minho glanced at his fellow comrades in worry.

Seungmin was poking his food with his fork. Felix managed to finish his food and fell asleep on the table. Chan and Changbin were occupied with getting seconds, and Hyunjin had an empty look on his face and barely ate anything.

Minho took a long sip of his Americano, silently enjoying the quiet peace that rarely occurred in their dorm.

Unlike his fellow comrades, he was yet to have been struck with the growing tsunami of grief and misfortune. His grades were fine, his life in and out of school were problem-free for quite a while. Everything was fine.

As much as he’d want to stray away from his friends’ personal lives, they needed each other more than ever. Especially Hyunjin and Jisung.

Seeing Jisung in such a defeated and disoriented state the night before struck a chord in Minho’s heart.

-

_Later_

"Is Hyunjin gone?" Minho popped his head into his room to find Seungmin watching YouTube on his phone with Felix cuddled and asleep next to him.

"Yeah, he's out getting snacks with Chan and Changbin hyung, why?"

The elder's eyes darted toward his phone in his right hand and quickly handed it to the younger. Seungmin glanced at the first few notifications.

Slowly but surely, the familiar wave of worry crashed onto both of their faces. As Seungmin zoomed in Minho's picture of Hyunjin's notifications, his eyes widened and his heart began to race. Many, many possibilities zoomed through the younger's head. One of them involving Hyunjin getting into a fist fight with both Dori and Jaemin.

"I don't give a shit about whatever Shotaro and Dori say or do at this point, but Jaemin called?!"

Seungmin's sudden increase of volume almost awoken Felix, but the elder just turned to his side and clutched the pillow he was hugging even tighter.

"Unfortunately." Minho frowned, "This is really bad on our end."

"What the hell does he want with Hyunjin?"

"Not sure, but if that lactose intolerant strawberry-hating bunny does even one thing to him, he's dead."

"Not if the others get to the rest of us first."

Seungmin returned Minho's phone back to him as his mind was engulfed in panic. Minho's panic was evenly mixed in with the concern for their group's safety, especially Jisung and Hyunjin's.

"If Jaemin's in the picture now, it'll be a matter of time before **Haechan** or Je-"

Minho's eyebrows furrowed as he glared down at his fellow comrade.

"Don't you dare say either of those names in this household. They're both dead to me."

"S-sorry."

Minho took a deep breath and hugged Seungmin as he sat up from his bed.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

"We can protect ourselves, hyung."

"But for how much longer, though?"

Seungmin paused as the mere thought of Jisung getting more hurt replayed in Minho's mind, bringing tears to his eyes.

"Hyungie…" a voice droned, snapping the elder out of his upset state.

_Felix._

"Hey Lixie, you feeling okay?"

The Australian stretched and hummed in response.

"The headache's gone but I still feel weird, I think I'll be okay."

As is on cue, I.N. walked into the room with his small backpack.

"C'mon hyung, it's almost 5!"

Felix immediately sat up and checked his phone that was in his hoodie pocket and quickly ran to go change.

"What's the rush?"

"We're meeting up with friends for dinner, we'll be back by around 8 or 9."

"Which friends?"

"Just two from our class, we're gonna work on a small school project due soon!"

Both Seungmin and Minho raised an eyebrow, but Minho didn't bother to ask for any more information… unlike Seungmin.

"Like who?"

"You probably don't know them, hyungs." I.N. laughed, wanting Felix to hurry up.

"I'm waiting!" Felix was heard from the entrance.

"See ya later!"

The maknae suspiciously ran out faster than a heartbeat, accidentally slamming the door behind them.

Seungmin turned to Minho, who was already getting ready to change and invade their privacy.

"We're going to follow them."

"Like creeps?"

"We wouldn't be their best friends if we didn't."

"You're such a creep."

"Whatever,"

Seungmin rolled his eyes as he began finding a hoodie to change into. In the back of his mind, he hoped that Hyunjin was holding up alright.

Meanwhile, Minho hadn't stopped worrying about Jisung since last night. He wanted to check up on him at some point today but he knew that the younger needed time to recover… both physically and mentally.

_Invade privacy, one friend at a time_ , he thought before they headed out the door.

\--

_Felix_

After spending the morning and most of the afternoon recovering from his alcohol-induced migraine, he and I.N. headed to JYP Bap, the newest restaurant near their dorms.

"Thanks for taking care of us, Innie."  
  


"Of course, maybe just for today I won't annoy the hell out of you guys. We all needed a day to just chill."

"That's very kind of you," Felix smiled.

"Who are we meeting up with again?" I.N asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll see!" The Australian was hoping to surprise the youngest of his friends.

Approaching the entrance, he found two familiar faces waving by the entrance. Felix had planned this get-together a few weeks ago, weeks before the idea of last night's party came to reality.

I.N stopped in his tracks after seeing who was waving to him and Felix… He didn't know what or how to feel at that very moment, except for his heart dropping into the center of the Earth. He recognized those two from anywhere.

" **Jisung** !" Felix called, " **Chenle**!"

Felix's friends ran up to him and engulfed him in a warm hug, unintentionally leaving I.N out of it. Not like the younger wanted to be trapped in enemy lines.

The maknae's memories reflooded his brain from last night as time slowed down for him:

_The big hands that kept punching a drunk Felix…_ **_Jisung_ ** _._

_The dark black hair that covered the bruises in the other's small eyes…_ **_Chenle_ ** _._

_The deep red flushing through his veins from both pain and alcohol…_ **_F-Felix hyung_ ** _…_

_and he… he just--_

_/_

"C'mon, we're gonna eat!"

I.N blinked again, snapping out of his recollection as Felix and Jisung walked inside. Chenle was holding the door open as the younger caught up to them.

Upon entering however, the maknae couldn't help but notice a mere glint in Chenle's eyes…

_… followed by the memorable deep purple bruise that I.N himself gave to him last night._

Enemy lines, indeed.


End file.
